


Poker evening and beyond

by Fjodor



Series: One-shots in one place [7]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, having fun on the dinner floor, poker evening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjodor/pseuds/Fjodor





	Poker evening and beyond

Flipping the last card Zelda knew she had her. Looking at her hand she took a long drag of her cigarette, Ambrose had told her time and time again that is wasn’t wise to keep on smoking. The mortals that passed through the morgue wich where heavy smores weren’t a pretty sight when he opened them up.”I’m a witch Ambros I’ll do as I well, please.”

“I fold.”

Across from her sat miss. Wardwell, Sabrina’s teacher and an apparent witch that had lived among them for a long time now. Zelda hadn’t suspected it of her till recently when she had introduced herself as one.

Putting her carts on the table she pooled the small mountain of coins and tokens over to her side of the table. Satan had been with her that evening, quickly being able to play out first Hilda, and then Ambrose not that much later.

“That will be it for the evening I think,” she said as there wasn’t a piece of value outside of her amassed pile.

“Not so quick Spellman,” miss Wardwell said as she looked a bit disappointed with her own cards from the previous round, “would you like to go all or nothing on the next round?” she asked eyeing up her competitor.

Zelda sitting comfortably in her place hesitated a moment, Satan had to have been looking out for her all evening her so this wouldn’t be much of a challenge would it now. She took the cards that had been placed face down on the table and shuffled them back into the deck. ‘Satan be with me,’ she thought as she dealt the hands.

“What we playing for when you lose?” she asked casually as she slit the cards over the table, keeping a finger on the last cart that was for miss Wardwell.

“Oh, I think that you’ll enjoy what I have to offer,” she responded with a wink pulling her cards from under Zelda’s finger. From what she was able to pick up from the small quirks she couldn’t figure out if it was a good or a bad hand. Earlier in the evening, she had quickly been able to see who was in a fortunes position and who wasn’t. Now tho she was without a clue. She took a look at the sizable amount she had gathered earlier in the evening. She wasn’t as attached to it yet but it would be a shame to lose it now, but she had agreed to double or nothing now so she couldn’t back out.

Looking at her own cards she saw a single lone face card and a couple of low cards, it didn’t look all that good for her. But she had come back from worse earlier so why wouldn't she be able to do that again.

Miss Wardwell flipped over the first card of the play, it was the queen of diamonds. This didn’t help her all that much and looking over to her opponent the same was true for her.

Reaching over to the next face down card she felt a bit anxious about the outcome, did she want to win this hand? Did she really, what had miss Wardwell planned that she would enjoy?

Flipping the next card she saw a seven of diamonds starting back at her. Again not something great for her and looking at the small frown that was playing on her forehead.

“Would you like to back out?” she asked.

“No, I said double or nothing did I not,” she heard as the next card was quickly flipped over. An eight of diamonds now, looking over her hand she suddenly realised that she was close to something good if only the next card would be in her favour.

‘Satan be with me.’ she thought as the next card was reached for–

“I fold,” miss Wardwell called out for the second time that evening, shoving her cards from where she was sitting.

Zelda looked over in surprise. It wasn’t every day that she won it all, ‘Praise Satan,” she thought as sat there. “You had an offer?” she asked taking another pull from the cigarette.

Miss Wardwell looked up after a moment like there hadn’t been a pause there.

“I did say that I had one indeed,” she stood up from her chair. As always it looked as if she was ascending from a sort of throne. “If you could give me a moment?” she asked as she walked out into the hallway, Zelda could hear her rummaging through some stuff before it fell silent.

“Mary, you found what you were looking for?” Zelda called out as she looked back towards the Hallway, finding no one standing there she turned back to miss Wardwell standing in front of her. ‘How did you…” she wanted to ask as a finger was placed upon her lips. 

“Shush,” was all that was said. Wardwell pulled her left hand from behind her back as she showed there to be a scarf in there.

“May I?” she asks as she was moving it upwards towards Zelda”s eyes. She had no objections, wanting to see where this was gonna go. Putting her cigarette to the side right as she was blindfolded.

It was not the first time she had been blindfolded and is the past was any indication of what was about to happen she couldn’t complain.

The advantage of being blindfolded was that her other senses where highest. She might not be an expert but from where she was sitting she was able to make out most of what was going on.

The sound of fabric dropping was similar to the other times that she had been sitting there. The clicking of the heals revealed where she was standing in the room.

“Click, click, click,” three paces were taken till she was standing before her. It was easy to keep track of where she was going with those heels she though right before a soft bump could be heard. It sounded like she had kneeled down before her.

“If you could be so nice to lean back.” she heard from between her legs that she had opened without thinking much about it.

“Only cause you asked so nicely,” she said.

* * *

Looking out into the distance, the ceiling came into view after a couple of moments. Zelda was still catching her breath from what miss Wardwell had done to her just moments before. She had spent the last couple of moments forgetting her name and very intimately with Wardwell’s one.

“We should do this again,” miss Wardwell said as she pulled on her jacket again. She had cleaned herself off when Zelda had been kinda laying unresponsive for a bit. You could say that miss Wardwell had been an expert at what they had been doing and you’d been right.

“Sure,” was all that Zelda could say as she pulled a blanket over herself. She could hear the door slam in the distance as she realised what she wanted her evenings to look like moving forward.


End file.
